(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile window opening and closing device and, more particularly, to an automobile window opening and closing device which permits window opening operation to be carried out both electrically and manually.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles, it has been customary to open and close the window by manually turning the regulator handle. In conventional window opening and closing devices of the manual type, it is necessary to turn the handle five or six turns in order to open the window full, which operation is rather troublesome.
With a view to avoiding such troublesomeness, a so-called power window mechanism is employed in automobiles of some latest models. This mechanism is powered by an electric motor and operates to open and close the window through mere switch control so that the driver or other person in the car will only have to manipulate the switch to open and close the window.
However, since the power window mechanism is motor-powered as above mentioned, it becomes inoperative if, for example, the power is gone off by reason of some accident or otherwise, or if the electric motor fails irrespective of the condition of the power supply.
Further, the power window mechanism requires comparatively large current for its motor-driven operation, and this poses the following problem, for example, from the view point of automobile construction.
The automotive engine does not charge the battery with power unless it is at work. Therefore, if the power window mechanism is frequently operated to open and close the window while the engine is at a standstill, electricity is consumed so much and the battery may die, it being thus difficult to restart the engine.
As such, when the power window mechanism is to be operated, the engine cannot be switched off even if the car is at a stop, which is a disadvantageous factor from the standpoint of power economy.